Rise of the Silver Queen
by Count Morningstar
Summary: A special bonus two-shot two Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Strawberry Crisis. While attending a party, Shizuma and Nagisa run into the legendary Seto Kaiba. Kaiba and Shizuma exchange words, leading to Shizuma to challenge Kaiba to a duel. In the time leading up to the showdown, Nagisa learns of Shizuma's past connection to Kaiba. Rated M for a scene in part one.
1. Part 1: The Challenge

**Introduction:** As some reading this may know, not long ago I finished work on a GX story called _Ritual of Doom_. And as I was completing that story I got the idea for yet another GX story that I ended up starting work on almost right away. But this week, stuff happened that pretty much sapped all the energy I had for the story in question. So I've pretty much been in a slump this week. This evening though as I was browsing through some of the Strawberry Panic stories on this site, I had the idea for a story that was a little more simple.

In _Ritual of Doom_, I had implied that Shizuma had become a real hotshot duelist after the events of my previous crossover, _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Strawberry Crisis_. I had even implied in the sequel to that crossover, _GX: Dark Queen of Miator_ that Shizuma was rumored to have a major victory over a certain powerful duelist. With that in mind, I had remembered some stuff that I had written for another story that I pretty much abandoned and adapted it a little to make the first half of this special two-shot. That said, the following takes place three days after the epilogue of _Strawberry Crisis_.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Strawberry Panic.

* * *

Part 1: The Challenge

It was a balmy summer night in Paris, France. Shizuma Hanazono and her girlfriend, Nagisa Aoi, were attending a party being held at the mansion of one of Shizuma's wealthy friends. The two were widely noticed at the party. Shizuma wore an elegant sparkling black dress with a long flowing skirt. The mere color complimented Shizuma's long flowing silver hair, golden eyes, and porcelain skin, giving her an heir of mystery. Nagisa, meanwhile, was wearing a strapless red dress and heels that complimented her red hair. The party had been going for about four hours, and the couple had decided to sneak out to the yard for a little alone time.

"So are you enjoying yourself Nagisa?" Shizuma asked once they were outside.

"Sort of." Nagisa answered with a shrug. "There are quite a lot of people here I don't know."

"You are having a good time though, right?" Shizuma asked, wondering if Nagisa was just saying what she wanted to hear.

"Of course." Nagisa answered with a smile. "After all, you're here."

Shizuma smiled back and brushed Nagisa's cheek. In moments the two of them embraced and became locked in a passionate kiss.

"So the things I've heard are true Hanazono." A voice interrupted, startling Shizuma and Nagisa into breaking their kiss to see who was watching them. "Your tag duel partner is also your girlfriend."

The owner of the voice was a brown haired young man with piercing blue eyes, wearing a white tuxedo with a blue tie. Shizuma recognized the young man and was not at all pleased to see him.

"Seto Kaiba." Shizuma spoke with a tone of disgust. "I certainly didn't expect to see you here."

Nagisa was quite surprised. She didn't expect to see one of the most powerful duelists of all time at the party. What was even more surprising though was that Shizuma actually knew him.

"I was invited to this party while here on business and thought I'd swing by." Kaiba explained with an arrogant sneer. "The word is that you've been doing fairly well for yourself as a duelist. Or at least as well as can be expected for a duelist like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shizuma demanded to know.

"Meaning that a graduate of St Miator Duel Academy like you could never hope to be a truly strong professional duelist." Kaiba answered. "Especially one that ties herself down with a tag duel partner. From what I heard, you lost the Versailles Tournament three days ago to some bush league duelist."

"Hey! That wasn't just any duelist, you know!" Nagisa cut in. "That duelist was a friend of ours, Jaden Yuki. Sure he isn't very well known, but he's probably as strong as Yugi Muto."

Nagisa's comment earned a glare from Kaiba that sent a shiver down her spine. "Let me make one thing clear, you redheaded tramp! There is only one duelist as strong as Yugi Muto, and that's me!"

"Don't talk to Nagisa that way, you arrogant piece of slime!" Shizuma shouted, giving Kaiba a death glare.

"Or what?" Kaiba asked. "You're going to try and teach me some kind of lesson?"

"This has bee a long time coming, Kaiba." Shizuma responded. "I challenge you to a duel right here and now!"

At this, Kaiba chuckled. "I can see that you're still the same hotheaded girl from before. I'd be glad to take you on, but I didn't bring my duel disk with me. And I can see that you didn't bring yours either. Still, if you're really that eager to humiliate yourself all over again, I'd be glad to take you on tomorrow morning."

"Fine with me." Shizuma agreed.

"Very well. Meet me in front of the Eiffel Tower at 9:30." Kaiba told her. "But I want to make it clear that this duel will be nothing like the one we had a few years ago! This time I'm not going to hold anything back! And I'm going to show you terror like nothing you've ever seen before."

With that, Kaiba turned on his heel and left. Shizuma sighed heavily as soon as the legendary duelist was out of sight.

"Wow! I had no idea that the legendary Seto Kaiba was such a jerk." Nagisa spoke.

"He always has been." Shizuma replied. "Though 'jerk' isn't strong enough a word to describe him."

"How long have you known him?" Nagisa asked.

"We've met a few times." Shizuma answered. "We even dueled each other once."

"…Do you want to leave?" Nagisa asked, seeing that her lover was no longer enjoying herself at the party.

"I don't want to spend another minute in the same room with that son of a…" Shizuma trailed off. "Let's just get out of here."

The two quickly said their goodbyes, trying to avoid Kaiba at all costs. As soon as Shizuma's red Ferrari was pulled up front, the two girls got in and drove off. There was silence in the car for quite some time.

"…You okay?" a concerned Nagisa finally asked.

"Yeah." Shizuma answered. "That guy just gets under my skin."

Nagisa placed a hand on Shizuma's shoulder. "…Wanna talk about it?"

"…Maybe later." Shizuma answered after a moment. "Right now, I just want to get back to the villa and relax."

"Okay…" Nagisa replied.

After a few minutes, Nagisa and Shizuma finally arrived at the villa outside of Paris that was owned by Shizuma's family. Once inside the house, the two of them went up to their room and changed out of their party dresses and into more comfortable cloths. Shizuma wore a pair of tattered blue jeans and a short sleeved grey shirt, while Nagisa threw on a red long sleeved shirt and pink shorts. After Shizuma had excused the maid for the night, she slumped onto the large bed she and Nagisa shared, back first. Nagisa soon joined her and cuddled up close, causing Shizuma to respond almost automatically by wrapping her arm around the redhead. They stayed like that for several minutes.

"So will you talk about it now?" Nagisa finally asked.

"…Fine, I guess I should tell you about what happened with… 'That man'." Shizuma answered with a heavy sigh. "It was about six years ago, at least a month before I started attending Miator. My family had decided to throw a sort of going away party for me, though the party was also to celebrate this business deal that my father had closed…"

* * *

_Several people had come to Shizuma's farewell party that was held at her family's mansion. Most of those who were attending were friends of the family, but quite a few were executives from the company that Shizuma's father had successfully closed a business deal with. That company just happened to be the Kaiba Corporation. Shizuma, who was wearing a simple long sleeved party dress at the time, was standing beside her father, who was chatting with a Kaiba Corp executive. Suddenly the conversation stopped, and the young Shizuma noticed an odd hush over the crowd._

_Kaiba had arrived at the party unexpectedly. Accompanying him were two men wearing black suits and sunglasses. Shizuma assumed that they were bodyguards of some sort. The room was filled with murmurs and whispers about this unexpected guest. Eyes followed Kaiba as he walked to the spot where Shizuma, her father, and the Kaiba Corp executive were standing._

_"M-Mr. Kaiba! I didn't expect to see you here." The Kaiba Corp executive said in a startled tone, though he tried to sound if he was glad to see his boss._

_"I was in this area conducting some business." Kaiba explained. "Once I was done, I felt like I needed to relax a little. I heard about this party and decided to drop by."_

_"Well I for one am happy you came, Mr. Kaiba." Shizuma's father greeted. "I'm glad that both of our companies will be working together."_

_Kaiba nodded and glanced down at Shizuma, who was unconsciously staring at Kaiba with a sort of awe. "Who's the kid?"_

_"What? Oh! This is my daughter, Shizuma." Shizuma's father introduced. "You'll have to forgive her for staring at you. I guess it's not everyday that a person gets to be in the same room with a duelist of your caliber. By the way, Shizuma is going to study to become a duelist herself. Next month she'll be going to a Duel Academy."_

_"I see." Kaiba replied in a tone that suggested that his interest was piqued. "And just what Duel Academy with your daughter be attending?"_

_"Um, St. Miator." Shizuma's father answered. "I've heard it's quite a good school."_

_"Yes, I've heard that it's a fine academy. But not one that's known for producing serious duelists." Kaiba replied with an arrogant sneer. "It's just as well though, I doubt that this girl has what it takes to be a duelist."_

_"What is that supposed to mean?" the young Shizuma demanded to know._

_"So, you can talk." Kaiba responded. "I mean that a pampered little girl like you who probably doesn't go anywhere without her maids doesn't have what it takes to be a professional duelist."_

_"You're wrong! I do have what it takes to become a duelist!" Shizuma declared. "And I'll prove it to you right now! I challenge you to a duel, Seto Kaiba!"_

_The room had fallen completely silent. Both Shizuma's father and the Kaiba Corp executive had broken out into a cold sweat. Kaiba meanwhile simply looked at Shizuma's determined expression._

_After a moment, Kaiba chuckled. "Fine with me. I could use the laugh."_

_Kaiba nodded to the bodyguard that was carrying a silver briefcase. Kaiba opened the case, revealing his deck and duel disk. At the same time, Shizuma commanded one of the butlers to go retrieve here own dueling gear. The guests had given Kaiba and Shizuma room to battle, and once the butler had returned with Shizuma's deck and duel disk, the duel began._

_"I think I'll start this off." Kaiba announced as he drew the first card. "I set two cards on the field and summon Vorse Raider in Attack Mode!"_

_Materializing on Kaiba's side of the battlefield was a muscular humanoid with tan skin and an animalistic face with yellow eyes and a mouth with protruding fangs. Atop his head was a strange helmet that had four spikes on all sides, and he held a strange axe in both hands._

_"That ends my turn." Kaiba announced._

_Shizuma confidently drew her first card, determined to beat her opponent. "I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf in Attack Mode!"_

_A white furred werewolf with four arms appeared on Shizuma's side of the field. Shizuma was quite sure that her monster could take down Kaiba's. After all, Gene-Warped Warwolf's ATK points were 2000, 100 points stronger than Kaiba's Vorse Raider._

_"Warwolf attack!" Shizuma commanded. "Mutant Wolf's Claw!"_

_The mutated werewolf lunged at the Vorse Raider. At this moment, Kaiba's lips curved into a cruel smirk._

_"I activate my facedown cards, Shrink and Crush Card Virus!" Kaiba announced. "Shrink cuts the ATK of my Vorse Raider in half, allowing it to be infected by my Crush Card Virus, which will destroy every monster you have with 1500 or more ATK points! Including the ones in your hand and deck!"_

_Just before the Warwolf's attack hit Vorse Raider, the axe-wielding beast shrunk to half its size. When the wolf finally slashed Vorse Raider to ribbons, a purple mist burst forth from the creature's remains, causing the mutated werewolf to suddenly choke and fall to the ground dead before shattering into triangles of golden light. Shizuma was also horrified to see that the same purple mist was entering most of the cards in her hand and deck. Very reluctantly, Shizuma sent all the infected cards to her Graveyard._

_"I-I end my turn!" Shizuma announced in a tone that sounded as if she was on the verge of crying._

_"It looks like you're not as ready to play with the big boys as you thought you were." Kaiba remarked as he drew his next card. "I activate the Spell, Card of Demise and draw two more cards!"_

_The young Shizuma found that she was feeling afraid of what cards Kaiba was drawing. Once Kaiba had drawn his two cards, his smirk turned into a grin._

_"I think it's about time that I put an end to this." Kaiba decided. "I activate Polymerization and fuse the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my hand into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"_

_Appearing on Kaiba's side of the field was a gigantic white dragon with a pair of massive wings and three heads. The eyes of each head were as blue as sapphires. Shizuma had never before seen a creature that was so beautiful and terrifying at the same time._

_"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack directly with Ultimate Burst!" Kaiba commanded._

_A blazing white light began forming in the jaws of all three heads. Then each head fired a beam of white energy, which all collided and formed a single column of light that hit Shizuma, reducing her life points from 4000 to zero in an instant. Once it was over, the young Shizuma fell to her knees with tears rolling down her face. Kaiba walked up to where Shizuma knelt and looked down upon her with an arrogant smile._

_"I think you've learned a valuable lesson today." Kaiba told her. "You may be able to duel well enough to beat your friends in the schoolyard, but when it comes to serious dueling, you don't have what it takes. A weak little girl like you could never be able to beat someone like me."_

_With that Kaiba walked away laughing. Shizuma ran out of the magnificent ballroom, sobbing._

* * *

"…After that duel I went into my room and didn't come out for a week." Shizuma continued as her tale came to a close. "Not long after the party had ended, I was told that my father had asked Kaiba to leave right after the duel. That made me feel a little better I guess. That week I went over that duel over and over again in my mind, and realized how stupid I was for challenging him. That bastard was the second most powerful duelist in the world. I was foolish to think I could beat him.

"Still, what he said really hurt me. When I finally felt like I could come out of my room, I swore to myself that I would prove Kaiba wrong and show everyone that I had what it took to become a real duelist. When I first started attending Miator, I fought every duel as if my life was on the line. After a few months though, I finally relaxed and started having fun dueling again. Still, there would be times when I would run into that piece of slime at parties, and every time he would bring up that duel and make me feel like that scared little girl again."

"You mean he picks on you every time you run into him?" Nagisa asked in utter shock.

Shizuma nodded. "And every time I'd go away feeling miserable. He seems to take some kind of sick pleasure from tormenting me. I try not to let it get to me, but… I'm gonna go take a bath."

With those words, Shizuma got up and headed to the adjoining bathroom. As Shizuma walked away, Nagisa could tell that she was on the verge of tears. Shizuma shut the door behind her, though Nagisa didn't hear the sound of the lock. Nagisa could tell that Shizuma wanted to be alone for a while, yet she wanted to comfort the silver-haired girl somehow. Then an idea of how to achieve that came to her, but she would wait a few minutes in order to give Shizuma her needed space.

* * *

Inside the large dimly lit peach colored bathroom, Shizuma started running a warm bath and carelessly tossed her cloths on the floor. Once the bath was ready, Shizuma got into the tub that was large enough for four people and began crying. It was still painful for her to remember what happened with Kaiba all those years ago. Even so, Shizuma felt that Nagisa had a right to know the story. Plus she felt like a part of her wanted to tell Nagisa about what happened, a part that wanted to share everything with the redhead.

Despite that however, Shizuma did not want Nagisa to see her crying. She didn't want Nagisa to see her as the weak little girl that Kaiba had defeated and humiliated all those years ago. Shizuma couldn't explain why though, pride perhaps. Ten minutes after Shizuma had gotten into the tub, about the same time that Shizuma had stopped crying, she suddenly heard the door open. She suddenly realized that she had forgotten to lock the door. Of course Shizuma knew that the person who entered could only be Nagisa, but the sight that she saw when she looked up left her speechless.

There was Nagisa, standing in front of the tub completely naked. It was very rare for Nagisa to do something so bold, and it turned Shizuma on. Without waiting for permission, Nagisa slowly got into the tub and positioned on top of Shizuma. Right away, Nagisa saw the fresh tears that were still on Shizuma's face and gently wiped them away.

"You don't have to hide your tears from me Shizuma." Nagisa whispered. "I love you for who you really are."

With those words, Shizuma started crying again. Nagisa moved in closer and hugged Shizuma, who immediately hugged back. A few moments later, Shizuma calmed down again, at which point Nagisa began kissing Shizuma on the lips. Very quickly, the kissing turned into a passionate open-mouthed kiss that had their tongues fighting in a tug of war. Eventually the two girls parted for air, and once Nagisa caught her breath, she began a kissing assault on Shizuma's neck, earning a few satisfied moans from the silver-haired goddess.

Once Nagisa had gotten through with Shizuma's neck, she repositioned herself just a little and dove her right hand under the water's surface to the space between Shizuma's legs. Very gently, Nagisa began stroking Shizuma's womanhood, earning a few small moans. After a few moments of this teasing, Nasisa finally pushed two fingers into Shizuma, causing the silver-haired girl to moan louder and arch her back. Very slowly, Nagisa started pumping in and out of Shizuma, earning more moans of pleasure. Gradually Nagisa picked up speed, not to quickly, but at just the right pace. Shizuma was fining it hard to control her breathing, and as Nagisa continued, her moans steadily became louder. Finally, Shizuma climaxed, loudly shouting Nagisa's name as she did so.

Shizuma slumped back into the rear wall of the tub after her release. Nagisa waited for Shizuma to catch her breath before beginning another assault on her neck. Once Shizuma had recovered from her orgasm, she leaned up, took Nagisa's chin, and started kissing Nagisa on the lips again for a moment.

"Turn around." Shizuma whispered into Nagisa's ear just before nibbling on it a bit.

A smile appeared on Nagisa's face, and she gladly repositioned herself again so that she was sitting between Shizuma's spread legs, her own legs spread apart a bit. At that point, Shizuma began her own attack on Nagisa's neck, causing the redhead to gasp with pleasure. While Shizuma continued her neck assault, she dove her right hand under the water and began stroking Nagisa's womanhood, earning more mews of pleasure. At the same time, Shizuma's left hand went to work massaging the redhead's left breast. As a sort of mischievous revenge, Shizuma teased Nagisa a bit longer than Nagisa had teased her.

"Please Shizuma!" Nagisa begged. "Do it to me!"

Shizuma granted the redhead's request and inserted two fingers into her, causing Nagisa to moan even louder and deeper. Eventually the silver-haired beauty began plunging in harder and deeper. The increased thrusting caused Nagisa to thrust her hips in rhythm. The increased movement caused some water to spill out of the tub, but neither of them cared. Then at long last Nagisa climaxed, crying out Shizuma's name at the top of her lungs just as Shizuma had done earlier.

After one final shudder, Nagisa closed her eyes and slumped back against Shizuma, her head cocked to one side. Shizuma smiled and stroked Nagisa's hair. It seemed that once again she had caused her little Nagisa to pass out from sheer pleasure. So Shizuma simply relaxed and waited for Nagisa to regain consciousness. After about ten minutes, Nagisa finally woke up.

Seeing as how the water had become tepid, the two girls got out of the tub and dried themselves off. Nagisa walked back out to the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her. Shizuma was close behind, but she wasn't wearing a towel. In and instant, Shizuma grabbed Nagisa's right hand and in one swift motion pulled her in to a tight embrace while spinning her and knocking her towel to the floor. Nagisa blushed at the sheer sensation of their bare skin touching. Shizuma looked down at the younger girl with a rather predatory smile on her face.

"You up for one more round?" Shizuma asked with a husky whisper.

Nagisa nodded, her face red as a tomato. Immediately Shizuma pulled Nagisa into a passionate kiss, their tongues once again intertwined. Shizuma soon pushed Nagisa onto their bed, which they had previously stopped in front of. Afterward the silver haired girl moved down to Nagisa's right breast and began sucking on it. Nagisa moaned at the sensation of Shizuma's tongue on her erect nipple. After a few minutes, Shizuma turned her attention to Nagisa's left breast, repeating the same action as before. Though she also massaged Nagisa's right breast with her hand.

At last Shizuma repositioned herself and wrapped her legs around Nagisa's. With one minor adjustment, Shizuma's womanhood was touching Nagisa's own. The two girls moaned at the contact. At that point, Shizuma began bucking her hips into Nagisa, the two girls moaning with each thrust. Gradually Shizuma picked up speed, their pleasure increasing as they grinned against each other, their bodies becoming covered in sweat. Finally, they both climaxed at about the same time with a loud moan. With her last bit of strength, Shizuma got off of Nagisa and pulled the blanket over them. After which Nagisa cuddled in closer to Shizuma.

"I love you." Shizuma whispered after planting a light kiss on Nagisa's forehead.

"I love you too." Nagisa responded with a contented sigh. "So… are you still going to duel Kaiba tomorrow?"

"I have to." Shizuma replied as she stroked Nagisa's hair. "I think if I don't face him, I'll never be able to get past what happened all those years ago. Besides, I can't let that bastard get away with the way he spoke to you."

"Whatever happens, I'm here for you." Nagisa told her. "And I'm sure you can beat Kaiba tomorrow."

Shizuma smiled and kissed Nagisa on the forehead once again. After that, the two of them drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** My late mother gave me two pieces of advice that I'll always remember. The first was never plug anything directly into your brain. I know that doesn't really apply here, but it's still worth mentioning. The second piece of advice was to always save your mistakes. As I mentioned in the intro, this first part of the two-shot is actually something that was originally going to be part of a story that I had pretty much abandoned before it ever really got out of the gate. While I don't consider what I wrote for that story to be a mistake, it was still worth holding onto. And now that advice is paying off.

While part one of this two-shot is just something I edited, part two has yet to be written. I'm going to try and get part two done very soon, though there might be a slight delay. I'm currently fighting off a cold, or what I'm pretty sure is a cold. How anyone can get a cold at this time of the year is beyond me. Anyway, I hope to have part two done before the end of the weekend. So stay tuned.

In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Part 2: Shizuma's Revenge

**Author's Note:** Apologies for the slight delay with the second half of this story. I've been spending the last two days trying to get over my cold. At least I'm still pretty sure it's a cold. It could just be really bad hay fever. But as the old saying goes, better late than never.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Strawberry Panic.

* * *

Part 2: Shizuma's Revenge

Nagisa slowly awoke to the light of the sun shining in through the window. By the time she was fully awake, Nagisa quickly noticed that Shizuma was no longer in the bed with her. After getting out of bed and slipping on a pink robe, Nagisa went downstairs to find Shizuma sitting on the couch in the living room. The silver-haired duelist was already fully dressed in a low-cut red shirt with a black leather jacket and a pair of faded blue jeans. Several Duel Monsters cards were spread out on the coffee table in front of her, making it clear to Nagisa that Shizuma had been preparing her deck for her upcoming duel with Kaiba.

"How long have you been down here?" Nagia asked as she approached the couch.

"Since about 5:30." Shizuma answered as she finished rebuilding her deck. "I wanted to try and make some improvements to my deck before facing that arrogant bastard."

Nagisa went behind the couch and wrapped her arms around Shizuma's shoulders. "You're really worried about losing this duel, aren't you?"

"…I'm not sure if can take losing to Kaiba a second time." Shizuma admitted. "If I do… it'll feel like I haven't improved at all as a duelist. Like I'm still that same little girl who lost during that party."

Nagisa gave Shizuma a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, Shizuma. I know you can beat him."

At last a small smile came to Shizuma's face. "Thanks. We should probably get going."

Nagisa nodded and went back upstairs to get dressed. A few minutes later, the couple took off in Shizuma's Ferrari and headed for the Eiffel Tower. By the time they arrived, Kaiba was already waiting for them. He had on his usual dueling outfit, consisting of a black shirt and black pants with a long sleeveless white coat.

"So you actually had the nerve to show up." Kaiba observed with an amused smirk. "I was sure you'd chicken out."

"Like hell." Shizuma responded. "I have a score to settle with you."

"Well I hope you're ready to be humiliated for a second time." Kaiba told her. "By the time I'm finished with you, you'll probably retire from dueling and maybe take up flower arranging or something more suited for a Miator graduate."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Kaiba-boy." A familiar voice interrupted.

Shizuma and the others quickly looked in the direction the voice came from. Walking towards the group was a man with long grey hair that obscured the left side of his face. He had on a bright-red suit with a bolo tie. The three quickly recognized the man as Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters.

"What're you doing here, Pegasus?" Kaiba demanded to know.

"I was at that little party last night and overheard your little conversation with these two lovely ladies." Pegasus innocently explained. "I have to say, Kaiba-boy. From the way you spoke to those two, it's little wonder that you still don't have a girlfriend."

"Shut up, you lunatic!" Kaiba shot back. "Why the hell would you even be interested in this duel anyway?"

"I'm actually somewhat acquainted with your latest opponent and her girlfriend." Pegasus revealed. "Truth be told, I've actually been following their progress as duelists. And I know for a fact that Shizuma and Nagisa's relationship with one another has made them both far stronger than they once were. I've yet to see this power for myself, but quite frankly, I don't think you stand a chance of winning this duel, Kaiba-boy."

"I'll show you how wrong you are, Pegasus!" Kaiba declared. "Hanazono, let's do this!"

With that, the two duelists took their positions and activated their duel disks. Nagisa and Pegasus had quickly taken a spot off to the side of the duel to watch.

"Hey Mr. Pegasus, Kaiba sure doesn't seem to like you very much." Nagisa observed.

"Oh, he's still a little sore at me for the time I kidnapped his little brother and trapped his soul in a card." Pegasus explained.

"Oh…" Nagisa replied. "Wait, what?"

Shizuma drew her first card. "I set one card on the field. Then I summon Phantom Magician in Defense Mode!"

Appearing on Shizuma's side of the battlefield with a small skeletal creature wearing a tattered black hooded cloak. A plain white mask covered his face, and in his right hand was a small magic wand.

"I end my turn." Shizuma announced.

"Not much of a defense." Kaiba remarked as he drew his first card. "I summon Vorse Raider in Attack Mode!" The same axe-wielding beast that Kaiba had used in their original duel appeared on the field.

"I activate the Continuous Trap, DNA Transplant!" Shizuma quickly announced. "As long as this card is on the field, the attribute of any monster we play becomes an attribute of my choosing. And the attribute I choose is Water!"

"And just what was the point of that move?" Kaiba asked. "I guess that Trap of yours does prevent me from using the Crush Card Virus combo I used to beat you in our last duel. But I don't need that card to beat you."

"There's another reason why I played this card, Kaiba." Shizuma told him.

"Whatever." Kaiba responded. "Either way, that magician of yours is dead meat. Vorse Raider, attack Phantom Magician with Blood Battle Axe!"

Vorse Raider charged forward and cut the skeletal magician down the middle with one slash. The two halves shattered apart into bits of light.

"When Phantom Magician is destroyed in battle, I can summon a Hero monster from my deck in Defense Mode!" Shizuma announced. "I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman!"

Appearing in place of the slain magician in a kneeling position was a muscular warrior with light-green skin. Much of his body looked as if it was made from a tree.

"So you use one of those lame superhero decks now." Kaiba observed with an amused smirk. "I have to say, I wasn't really expecting that kind of deck from you. But there's no way a deck like that can beat mine."

"Are you done yet?" Shizuma impatiently asked.

"Fine. I'll set one card on the field and end my turn." Kaiba announced.

Shizuma drew her next card. "First I activate Woodsman's effect and add Polymerization to my hand! Then I activate the Spell, E-Emergency Call and call Elemental Hero Heat from my deck! Now I activate Polymerization and fuse Elemental Heroes Heat and Lady Heat in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Inferno!"

Appearing on the field was a warrior clad in a white, orange, and red costume, along with a similarly costumed female hero. The two of them flew into a small vortex that appeared in the sky. Dropping out of the vortex moments later was a much larger muscular hero clad in white and red armor. The hero's hands glowed like burning magna. In the center of his chest was a hole in the armor that revealed molten lava.

"Normally Inferno only has 2300 ATK." Shzima continued. "But whenever he battles a Water monster, he gains 1000 ATK during the battle. And thanks to DNA Transplant, your Vorse Raider is now a Water monster."

"I knew Shizuma had another reason for playing that Trap card." Nagisa spoke on the sidelines.

"Inferno, attack Vorse Raider!" Shizuma commanded. "Heat Blast!"

"I don't think so!" Kaiba quickly responded. "I activate my Trap, Shadow Spell!"

Before Inferno could launch an attack, several black chains shot up from the ground and wrapped themselves around the fire hero's torso. In moments, Inferno's arms were completely bound.

"Nice try, but thanks to Shadow Spell, your Hero monster can't attack." Kaiba explained. "Not only that, he loses 700 ATK. So is that the best you can do?"

"…I end my turn." Shizuma finally announced.

"I'll admit that you've actually improved a bit since the last time we faced each other." Kaiba remarked as he drew his next card. "But you're still not anywhere near my league. First I activate the Spell, Graceful Charity! With this card I draw three more cards from my deck and discard two cards from my hand!"

From the sidelines, Nagisa could see one of the cards Kaiba placed into the Graveyard slot of his duel disk. The card depicted a bluish-white dragon with dazzling blue eyes.

"Hey! I think Kaiba just discarded one of his strongest cards." Nagisa observed. "Is he going to try summoning it from the Graveyard?"

"I think it might be far worse than that." Pegasus answered. "If I'm right, and I usually am about Kaiba-boy's strategies, he's about to move in for the kill."

"I activate the Spell, Cost Down!" Kaiba announced. "By discarding one more card, the levels of all monster in my hand drop by two. Now I sacrifice Vorse Raider to summon my strongest monster, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Vorse Raider shattered into bits of light, and a twister appeared in his place. The twister quickly died down to reveal a bluish-white dragon with striking blue eyes.

"Now I play the Spell, Dragon's Mirror!" Kaiba announced. "By removing the Blue-Eyes I have on the field and the two Blue-Eyes White Dragons I just discarded, I can fuse them together to summon the ultimate engine of destruction, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Two more white dragons flew down from the sky and merged into the dragon Kaiba had summoned to the field. The remaining dragon grew in size and sprouted two more heads. With its transformation finished, the dragon had turned into the very same creature Kaiba had used to crush Shizuma many years before. Shizuma went pale at the very sight of the creature.

"You put up a good fight, Hanazono." Kaiba admitted. "But the end of this duel begins now! Blue-Eyes, destroy Elemental Hero Inferno! Ultimate Burst!"

The dragon shot three blasts of white electrical energy from its three mouths that all collided together to form a single intense blast. The attack vaporized Inferno in one shot, and Shizuma's life points dropped to 2100.

"I'll end my turn here." Kaiba smugly announced. "Your move."

Shizuma stood frozen in fear before the sight of Kaiba's three-headed dragon. She felt like she was back at that party when she had first foolishly challenged Kaiba and lost. All the terror she had felt during that duel had come rushing back.

"I knew it." Kaiba remarked. "You may have a little more experience as a duelist, but deep down you're still that same pathetic little girl I beat all those years ago. There's no way anyone like you even had a chance against me. So why don't you make things easy on yourself and surrender?"

"Don't listen to him, Shizuma!" Nagisa called, getting the silver-haired duelist's attention. "That dragon of Kaiba's may be strong, but I know there's a way you can beat it! I believe in you, Shizuma!"

"Be quiet, you redheaded little upstart!" Kaiba cut in. "It's pointless for you to try and cheer Hanazono on. She's already lost her fighting spirit. The only thing she can do now is surrender."

"Kaiba!" Shizuma spoke, getting his attention. "I won't let you talk to Nagisa that way!" With that, Shizuma finally drew her next card.

"Looks like you've just about lost, Kaiba-boy." Pegasus remarked.

"What?" Kaiba exclaimed.

"I activate Woodsman's effect and return Polymerization to my hand!" Shizuma announced. "Now I activate Polymerization and fuse Woodsman with Elemental Hero Ocean in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Terra Firma!"

Appearing next to Woodsman was a blue aquatic-looking warrior with a single fin on top of his head. The two heroes flew into the small vortex that had appeared in the sky above the battlefield. Dropping out of the vortex with a loud thud was a gigantic muscular warrior with a body that looked like it was made of white stone. In the center of his chest was a red gem, and he had three blue gems embedded in the tops of his head and shoulders. From his back grew two spike-like protrusions with flat tips and edges, and from the sides of his waist grew two small rods.

"So you have one of the Legendary Planet cards I've heard about." Kaiba observed. "I'll admit that Terra Firma is pretty powerful, even for second-rate superhero monster. But its power pales in comparison to my Ultimate Dragon."

"I activate the Spell, Miracle Fusion!" Shizuma announced, ignoring Kaiba's comment. "I remove Ocean and Woodsman from the Graveyard to fuse them again and summon Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!"

A second warrior dropped down from the sky next to Terra Firma. This hero was smaller and was clad in white ice-like armor and a white cape.

"I activate Terra Firma's effect!" Shizuma announced. "By sacrificing Absolute Zero, Terra Firma gains his ATK until the end of the turn!"

Terra Firma grabbed the other hero by the shoulder and held on tight. The hero of ice turned into white energy and went into Terra Firma's arm. The red gem in the center of the earth hero's chest began to glow. At the same time, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon became frozen in ice and shattered to bits.

"What… what just happened?" a shocked Kaiba asked.

"When Absolute Zero leaves the field, all monsters my opponent controls are destroyed." Shizuma explained. "But that's not all. Absolute Zero also gains 500 ATK for every Water monster on the field. And at the time of being sacrificed, Absolute Zero had 3500 ATK due to DNA Transplant. Which means right now, Terra Firma's ATK is currently 6000!"

At that point, Terra Firma grabbed onto the rods growing from his waist and pulled, revealing that they were actually the handles of swords with blades made of blazing hot fire.

"This… can't be!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"This is for Nagisa!" Shizuma proclaimed. "Terra Firma, attack Kaiba directly! Magma Slash!"

Terra Firma charged forward and slashed both blades across Kaiba's chest. Kaiba's life points dropped from 4000 to zero in an instant. With the duel at an end, Terra Firma vanished.

Shizuma stood frozen in disbelief. "I… I did it."

"Shizuma!" Nagisa excitedly called as she ran over. "I knew you'd win!"

"I couldn't have won if it wasn't for you, Nagisa." Shizuma told her. "Thank you so much." With that, Shizuma wrapped her arms around the redhead and the two of them kissed.

"Looks like you caught a lucky break." Kaiba spoke, interrupting the girls' moment. "I acknowledge you as a duelist, Hanazono. But this victory means nothing. Should we ever face each other again, I will crush."

"Just go!" Shizuma told him.

Kaiba said nothing and turned on his heel to leave. He looked back at Shizuma and Nagisa one last time before walking off.

"Well, it seems you girls really do live up to your reputation." Pegasus remarked. "It was a thrill watching you duel, Shizuma. And I always enjoy seeing Kaiba-boy get his comeuppance."

"Thank you, Mr. Pegasus." Shizuma replied.

"Well, I should be going. It was nice seeing you both again." Pegasus told them. "Ta-ta for now." And with that, Pegasus walked off.

"We should do something to celebrate." Nagisa decided. "What would you like to do, Shizuma?"

"Hmm… I can think of a few things." Shizuma replied with a predatory look that Nagisa had become all too familiar with.

"Uh, maybe we could get something to eat first." Nagis suggested with a heavy blush.

"Works for me." Shizuma agreed before kissing her on the forehead.

FIN

* * *

**Afterward:** That concludes the once untold story of how Shizuma beat Kaiba. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this spontaneous little two-shot of mine. I'll admit that it may not be my best work. Admittedly this has been a story I did to try and get back my enthusiasm for this other GX story I have in the works. Unfortunately I've yet to get said enthusiasm back. But I will the story in question eventually. One way or another it will be the next story in my series of GX fanfics. So stayed tuned and thanks for reading.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
